


Странный союз

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Магия-АУ, оборотни.Клан котов и клан змей давно враждуют между собой. Но однажды что-то идет не так.





	Странный союз

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в рамках HQ!!Fucking Fest.  
> Коллаж к фику:   
> 

Дайшо ползет по первым опавшим листьям, стараясь не делать лишних движений. Кажется, болит каждая сломанная косточка. Но это лишь иллюзия, ложная соматическая память. Сейчас костей в его теле нет — по крайней мере тех, которые он повредил. Позвоночник цел, ребрам тоже в кои-то веки повезло. Дайшо слышит шаги и ныряет под ближайший куст. Двое сов проходят мимо, не замечая его, и он продолжает свой путь.

А ведь такой хороший был замысел. Если бы сработало, они бы сейчас пировали в тронном зале котов, захватив богатую добычу и немало пленных. А остатки разбитого клана, поджав хвосты, разбегались бы по окрестным лесам. Вместо этого уползать пришлось змеям.

Хотя время было выбрано идеально: коты еще не оправились после тяжелой схватки с кланом лис, а их постоянные союзники, совы, как раз пострадали от нападения орлов. Кто же мог подумать, что они все равно придут на помощь, да еще и захватят с собой клан воронов. Извечные враги и соперники уже несколько столетий не вступали в союз, и тут вдруг! А против трех кланов атака змей была обречена, и теперь приходится думать о выживании, а не о добыче.

До спасительной реки остается буквально с десяток метров, когда его настигают. Преследователь появляется буквально из ниоткуда, Дайшо замечает опасность, лишь когда чужая рука уже делает стремительный рывок к его шее. Он пытается увернуться, ускользнуть в сторону, но куда там! Его берут на профессиональный захват в месте соединения челюстей — ни укусить, ни голову повернуть. И сил на обращение тоже нет. Вот попал. И даже не видя схватившего, Дайшо понимает, что это — кот, только они умеют настолько бесшумно подкрадываться, причем в обеих ипостасях.

Дайшо шипит в бессильной злобе. Вот вышибут ему сейчас мозги о ближайший камень — и поделом, надо было быстрее шевелиться или вообще прятаться, а не пытаться уползти. Сам дурак, сам виноват.

Захватчик тем временем подносит его к лицу и интересуется с недоброй ухмылкой:

— Думал сбежать, змеюка-падлюка?

Ну надо же, какие люди, Куроо Тецуро собственной персоной — один из сыновей главы кошачьего клана.

Дайшо пытается извернуться и достать вражину зубами, но тот держит цепко. Все, что остается — хлестать его хвостом по руке, но толку от этого мало. Куроо оглядывается по сторонам — ну вот точно ищет, обо что его прибить, тоскливо думает Дайшо. Все же голыми руками отрывать голову змее неудобно, а оружия у Куроо с собой нет.

Тот частично трансформирует пальцы, и в месте захвата в шею Дайшо вонзаются острые когти, пробивая кожу и раня. Ах вот как, оказывается, он не боится замарать руки. Даже камень или дерево не понадобится, просто так голову оторвет.

Дайшо понимает, что сопротивляться бесполезно, и обвисает. А ведь речка совсем рядом, вот она. Болтаясь в руке Куроо, Дайшо прекрасно ее видит. Ему не хватило буквально пары секунд. Обидно. Но что уж…

А тем временем кот не спешит заканчивать с пленником, с каким-то непонятным сомнением разглядывает свою добычу, потом оскаливается кривой улыбкой.

— В следующий раз, — многообещающе заявляет он и, размахнувшись, зашвыривает Дайшо почти на середину реки.

Через несколько секунд он выныривает и ошалело оглядывается, но Куроо уже и след простыл. И вот что это только что было? Его отпустили? Просто так? Серьезно? Так бывает?

Но дареным коням в зубы не заглядывают, и Дайшо стремительно скользит к спасительному берегу.

***

Сегодня удача на стороне змей: отлично сработала разведка, и им удалось перехватить богатый обоз котов. Что крайне удачно, ибо весна выдалась затяжная и голодная, и в замке уже третью неделю большинство обитателей не выходят из змеиной ипостаси. Для выживания одного маленького пресмыкающегося требуется куда меньше еды, чем для человека.

Однако командир сопровождения котов буквально в первые мгновения атаки понимает, насколько неравны силы, и дает приказ отступать. Коты стремительно просачиваются в лес, на ходу меняя ипостась. И можно бы не преследовать, но разве Дайшо упустит такой шанс? Тем более, им нужны и новые рабы для работы в норах, и пленники для обмена.

Сложно ловить в зарослях почти десяток разбежавшихся хвостатых. Но у Дайшо достаточно людей, и он может позволить себе полное окружение. И только когда они уже почти готовы замкнуть кольцо и захлопнуть ловушку, Дайшо понимает, что его провели. Все это время его отряд гнался за одним единственным черным котом, который создал с полдюжины своих проекций и успешно морочил ими голову преследователям. А настоящие коты вернулись к обозу, стащили часть добра — причем выбрали ведь самое ценное, заразы! И уже успели благополучно смыться.

Дайшо искренне возмущен. Мало того что сбежали, еще и покусились на свежеприобретенное змеиное имущество. Непростительно! И черный кот за все заплатит! Наученный горьким опытом, Дайшо разделяет отряд: часть отправляет с обозом в замок, а с остальными начинает охоту на злодейского кота.

Они гоняют его до вечера — на редкость увертливая попалась хвостатая морда. В конце концов Дайшо ловит его лично, хищным броском пикируя с дерева на пробегающего внизу кота. Не ожидал атаки сверху, поганец?! Правда, для этого почти три часа пришлось сидеть в засаде, пока остальные выполняли роль загонщиков, но оно того стоило.

Дайшо цепко держит его за шкирку — из такого положения коту тоже не вывернуться. У всех есть свои уязвимые места. Дайшо поднимает черную тушку, на весу разглядывая свою добычу, и только сейчас осознает, что кот попался у самого обрыва. Да, скалы не те, но река — та же самая. И воспоминание об осенних событиях выскакивает само, как яйцо из курицы, неумолимо и неотвратимо, и обратно уже никак не затолкать.

Кот злобно шипит, пытаясь достать Дайшо когтями, хотя вообще-то должен висеть тряпочкой, когда его так держат. Но конкретно этому черному коту неплохо удается игнорировать общие правила кошачьей физиологии. Хотя, строго говоря, он и не кот, как и Дайшо — не змея. У оборотней все несколько иначе и чуть более индивидуально.

Но в любом случае у пойманного за шкирку кота шансов все равно не больше, чем у змеи в захвате за челюсти. И вот на эту черную хвостатую заразу Дайшо и его отряд убили полдня, гоняясь за ним по лесу! Очень хочется пришибить паршивца. Но полгода назад Дайшо тоже могли убить. На берегу этой самой реки.

Но ведь не убили же.

Дайшо сурово смотрит в наглую усатую морду:

— У меня был неоплаченный долг одному из ваших. Так вот, передай ему, что мы в расчете!

И, размахнувшись, швыряет пленника с обрыва. Долг платежом красен, но враги есть враги. Дайшо искренне надеется, что хвостатая скотина там и утопится, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, кот выныривает и, бодро перебирая лапами, плывет к противоположному берегу. Водоплавающий кот, да вы шутите? Дайшо хочется протереть глаза, но факт остается фактом.

Когда на поляну сползаются остальные змеи, Дайшо говорит, что кот просто удрал.

***

К излому зимы в долину спускается сборная армия горных кланов, смертоносной лавиной сметая все на своем пути. И снова пылают замки, и снова выжившие бегут в степь, где смешаются кланы, в общий союз вступят и звери, и птицы, и даже кусты. И уже через пару дней общая армия долины даст врагу достойный отпор. Горные нападают редко, раз в несколько десятилетий, но исход всегда один.

Но пока Дайшо все еще пробирается по захваченным и кишащим врагами землям. Он был в отряде, прикрывавшем отход остальных. Тогда они выложились на полную, расползаться пришлось в звериной форме и уже по одному. Но у одной маленькой зеленой змейки вполне неплохие шансы остаться незамеченной и успешно добраться до степей. Особенно здесь, на территориях южных кланов, где даже снега нет. Правда, ползать по грязи Дайшо не любит, зато и увидеть его в ней куда сложнее.

Дайшо слышит шорох и прячется за корягу. Проходит пару секунд напряженного выжидания, и неожиданно прямо перед его носом выныривает пушистая усатая морда с ехидным взглядом.

Потрепанный черный кот. Тот самый, Дайшо узнает его. И по взгляду кота понимает, что тоже узнан. Дайшо требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что у сброшенного с обрыва кота нет не единого повода таращиться на него с таким очевидным узнаванием и… дружелюбием, что ли? Ведь тогда Дайшо был в человеческой ипостаси, а змеиную тот кот не видел. Но видел другой — Куроо Тецуро, который отпустил Дайшо прошлой весной. И у этой загадки может быть только один ответ. Оба раза это был один и тот же кот, в смысле, тот самый Куроо. Дайшо никогда не видел его в звериной ипостаси, как и Куроо его тоже. Хотя в человеческом облике они несколько раз сталкивались на приемах в замках других кланов, которые позволяли себе одновременно приглашать и котов, и змей, несмотря на их давнюю вражду.

Куроо испытующе смотрит на него, потом тихонько фыркает и с намеком поворачивается в сторону степи. Дайшо кивает.

И дальше они пробираются уже вместе.

Кот и змея. Очень странный союз.


End file.
